


A Brief Moment

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at early in the morning with Clint, Natasha, Lucky, and Liho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Moment

“Oh, you furry asshole.”

“Fuck you, Clint. My asshole isn’t furry.”

“What? No.” Clint groans as he rolls onto his back. As soon as he does, a black cat walks onto his chest and meows in his face. Natasha quickly turns around so her back is to them. As long as she does that, she knows she won’t be Liho’s next target. Noticing she’s chosen sleep, Clint grumbles and looks up at the cat. Her eyes seem to glow as the last rays of the moon filter in the room. She meows again as she paws at the archer’s face. He tries to cover his face with a pillow, hoping it’ll distract her, but it doesn’t. “C’mon, Liho, five more minutes?” She presses her cold, wet nose against his arm. He knows she won’t give up until she’s fed.

“Okay, okay.” Picking her up, he sets her next to him and yawns. She rubs against his side as she starts to purr, as if to thank him and urge him along. The blond grumbles as he finally gets up and trudges along to the kitchen. He notices a light blur of fur run towards the bed, but he’s far too tired to care.

As soon as he opens the can of food, it’s like music to Liho’s ears. The black cat chats up a storm, mewing and cooing like she’s complementing the chef. Clint plops the food onto a plate, then sets it down for her. Almost immediately, Liho stops talking and laps up the gravy and meat.

Dragging himself back to bed, Clint’s ready for sleep. He can’t though. He groans and falls to his knees at the sight before him. Lucky not only jumped in bed and chose Clint’s side to sleep on, but Natasha’s arm was around the dog, cuddling him like he was a big stuffed toy. 

“Luuuuuucky,” he whines, laying his head on the bed. “C’mon, let me in, boy. That’s my spot.” The dog leans forward, gives his master a lick, then closes his eyes. Clint bangs his hands on the bed and whines again. “Taaaaasha, Lucky won’t get up.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby, Clint. No one likes a temper tantrum.” So he stops. He moves so his face is in the pillow and he can’t see a thing. 

He stays like that for about five minutes, resigning his spot to his dog. It’s only when he smells something does he speak again. “Tasha, did you fart?”

“Just for that, you’re staying on the ground.”

“Then it was Lucky. Awww, Lucky.” He doesn’t move though. He stays in that spot for another minute, until Natasha ruffles the top of the dog’s head and kisses at his brows.

“All right, boy, go eat Liho’s leftovers and let Clint have his spot back.” Just like magic, the dog gets up and leaves the bed. Clint crawls back, surprisingly thankful his spot was still warm, and wraps his arms around Natasha. 

“Thanks, Tasha.” She cuddles into his embrace. “Even if it was you who farted .” She then turns, giving him her back. “Awwwh, Red.”

“Asshole,” she grumbles, “I told you, it wasn’t me, it was the dog.”

“Even though it smelled like one of yours?” 

“ _Mudak._ ”

“I love you too.” Though her back is to him, it still means he can spoon her. He kisses the back of her head as he relaxes, grateful for no more interruptions. He feels someone jump up by his head and someone jump up by his feet. Since they’re done eating the pets are ready to rest, so of course they’d chose the bed.

When he’s about to sleep, it’s the soft rumble of her voice that brings him back. “Maybe it was Lucky.” 

“Only maybe?” Just like it was a ‘maybe’ that it was Liho that walked down on top of Clint and Natasha just to cuddle and rest against Lucky. “Maybe it was Lucky.”

She’s silent for another few seconds before she sighs. “Okay, it was me.”

“I know.” As she snuggles back against him, he can tell she’s smirking in the dark. His fingers slip under her shirt to stroke her soft skin. “Still love you.”

“Love you too.” The redhead tilts her head back and kisses him. He returns it, smiling against her lips. They could continue to tease each other and call each other names in the dark, but they don’t need to. Even for a brief moment, everything is right in the world, and that’s all they need.


End file.
